


Navy Man

by hilaryfaye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any reasonable pirate with a young and promising navy officer from a good family locked in his hold, Hanamiya had intended to ransom Kiyoshi back. It was Kiyoshi who had persuaded him away from that plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeopleCoveredInFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleCoveredInFish/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Моряк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079662) by [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort)



> Happy birthday Ryn! I hope I did them justice ~

They were four days yet from their destination, no sight of land on any horizon, and Kiyoshi was assuring their hostages that no harm was going to befall them, as long as the ransom was paid. “Failing that, well—I can’t promise you much of anything.” He smiled at them and left them in the hold.

They had taken the merchant rig not two days earlier; a slow, fat vessel, no match for the speed of the much lighter _Iron Spider._ The _Spider_ was an old warship, gutted and rebuilt twice, skimming the water for more years than any ship had a right to. A shade of old sailor’s suspicion told Kiyoshi the ship’s luck would run out someday, but he didn’t dwell on such things. He had not belonged to the crew long (a bare two years) but he had seen the _Spider_ bear them through the worst of storms and escape even the best of navy warships. He would trust the ship to bear them on, until the day they all went down.

Hanamiya spied him coming above decks. “Were you down there scaring the damn hostages again?” he snapped.

“Not at all, Captain,” Kiyoshi replied.

Hanamiya did not truss himself up much, as most captains did. He wore a worn brown tricorn—the story of which was that he had taken it off the head of the first man he killed—and a deep green coat with silver buttons which was his only vanity. He had all tears mended and all stains dyed over, buttons polished and the missing ones replaced. Kiyoshi was well familiar with that line of buttons, and the way they felt pressed against his chest and stomach.

Hanamiya’s eyes narrowed. “We did damn well enough negotiating ransoms before you started convincing prisoners we’d cook and eat them if they weren’t paid for.”

“I’ve never said any such thing, Captain.”

“You didn’t have to. It’s your damn smile, it’s goddamned unsettling.” Hanamiya shook his head and gave an order to his first mate, Seto, who repeated the order with a shout. “That, and your vague comments about what’ll happen if we don’t get the ransom. You just let their imaginations run wild with it.”

Kiyoshi smiled serenely, and Hanamiya gave a disgusted sound. “I knew I should have tossed you overboard the moment I saw you.” He said that sort of thing often. He should have tossed Kiyoshi overboard with cannonballs tied to his feet, should have ransomed him, should have sold him to another ship, should have fed him to sharks or a kraken or used him as fishing bait.Kiyoshi always listened for the new ones, keeping them as a sort of collection. All the things that Hanamiya Makoto _should have_ done with him.

They had taken Kiyoshi as a prisoner in battle, when he had sailed under Aida Riko on the _Victory._ She had only recently been made captain, and Kiyoshi her first mate, all too happy to aid her in her ambitions. She wanted to hunt pirates.

They had had two victories under their belt by the time they encountered the _Spider._ By any official account, it was a battle without a victor. The _Victory_ had not been defeated, but the _Spider_ had escaped, with Kiyoshi aboard.

Like any reasonable pirate with a young and promising navy officer from a good family locked in his hold, Hanamiya had intended to ransom Kiyoshi back. It was Kiyoshi who had persuaded him away from that plan, sending to Riko a letter asking her not to pursue a rescue mission rather than a ransom demand. Whatever Riko had thought of it, she only replied that he could not expect much sympathy if she captured him in the future.

Soon after, Kiyoshi had assumed the role of both sailor and semi-official ransom negotiator. He had expected to miss being an officer more than he did. The work was hard, yes, but not so bad. And though ransoms were relatively few and far between, he found he had a knack for them. It seemed to be that he still wore his navy uniform, ragged and worn though it had become. It made the people he met with in lawless ports uneasy, seeing that he had once been a navy man, and seeing how easily he had adjusted to piracy.

He smiled at them, he suggested a ransom price, and often they ended up giving him much more than they had originally planned. That was part of the reason why, no matter how much he complained, Hanamiya was unlikely to ever let Kiyoshi leave.

Part of it—but by far not the whole.

“Should I wait for you in your cabin, Captain?” Kiyoshi said.

Hanamiya gave him a foul look. “Jump off the port side, if you feel like it.” He turned to bark some order, and Kiyoshi grinned, strolling up to the quarterdeck and letting himself into the captain’s cabin.

Ransom was the smallest reason that Hanamiya kept Kiyoshi aboard.

Hanamiya joined him a while later. Kiyoshi knew Hanamiya had doubtless been finding reasons to make him wait, hoping to vex him, though it always seemed to end up vexing Hanamiya more than it did Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was sat at Hanamiya’s writing desk, where he could best admire the fit of Hanamiya’s coat.

Hanamiya eyed him there. “You always seem to end up in places you don’t belong.”

Kiyoshi smiled. “I was due to become a captain soon, did you know? I’d have been given my own ship, my own crew…”

“Better for me if you had. At least I’d have gotten a ship out of you.” Hanamiya discarded his hat, ran his fingers back through his hair. He began unbuttoning his coat, silver buttons sliding free.

“Riko thought I was likely to get the _Crown’s Glory,_ not the newest of ships but its captain was slated for retirement, his first mate had recently died and the second was inexperienced.”

“The _Crown’s Glory_ is a warship.” Hanamiya shed his coat, his white shirt sticking to his skin in places. The collar was loose, Kiyoshi traced the line of Hanamiya’s throat with his eyes. “Would you have gone to war, Teppei?”

“I would have been good at it, don’t you think?” Kiyoshi leaned back in the chair. “I might even have become an admiral.”

Hanamiya snorted. “You think so? I think anyone with half a brain would see you’re too devious for your own good. But then, maybe I’m expecting too much from His Majesty’s navy.” He sat, pulling off his boots. “The bigger the hat they put on their officers the less brains there are underneath them.”

Hanamiya had told Kiyoshi his story. He started out as a stowaway on a merchant ship, perhaps eight or nine, and was a quick enough learner that when he was caught he was pressed into the crew rather than being thrown overboard. By the time he was a teenager he was an invaluable crew member. He knew the ship and the sea better than most of the weathered sailors. When he was almost twenty he left that ship for another, and by twenty two he had mutinied and made a pirate of himself. It was on that ship that he’d met Seto, the man who’d been his first mate ever since.

Yamazaki they gained in a lawless port, a seaman out of work, one desperate enough to take up piracy to fill his empty pockets. Furuhashi and Hara were the newest additions, taken from a skirmish with a whaler. A poor excuse for a life, whaling—the pair saw the chance for a more profitable and far less miserable career and turned on their captain in an instant. The ship was gutted for supplies and it goods sold, and thus Hanamiya had gained his most valued crewmen, and made quite the life for himself plundering the seas.

Kiyoshi rose from the desk, going to join Hanamiya on the edge of the bed. The captain’s cabin was the only place on the ship where there was a real bed, tucked into an alcove and just wide enough for the pair of them, though Kiyoshi was certainly no stranger to falling out if the ship pitched or rolled in just the right way.

“Is that why you wear this battered old thing?” Kiyoshi asked, lifting Hanamiya’s tricorn. It was almost soft in his hands, worn by age and wind.

Hanamiya snatched it out of his grasp. “That ‘battered old thing’ is the only hat I’ll ever need.” He tossed it out of Kiyoshi’s reach. “Though why you still wear that godforsaken uniform is beyond me.”

“Sentimental, I suppose.”

“It’s almost in tatters.” Hanamiya thumbed the edge of Kiyoshi’s coat. “A former navy man ought to take better care of his things.”

Kiyoshi grinned. “I’ve been busy taking care of my captain.”

Hanamiya’s face flamed scarlet. Kiyoshi found it endlessly amusing, how easily he could get Hanamiya to turn red. Makoto claimed it was annoyance, though Kiyoshi rather doubted that. He gave Kiyoshi a shove back into the wall, and straddled his lap, though the angle would make it uncomfortable soon enough. “Is that so?” Hanamiya said, fingers digging into Kiyoshi’s shoulder. “In what ways do you ‘take care of me,’ Teppei?”

Kiyoshi grasped Hanamiya’s chin, kissing him. There was a taste of rum in his mouth, a faint tang of salt on his lips. It was a taste Kiyoshi had grown familiar with. The waves rolled under the ship, and Kiyoshi adjusted his weight to keep them both from falling. Hanamiya bit Kiyoshi’s lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to get his attention. “You didn’t answer my question, Teppei.”

“Didn’t I?” Kiyoshi smiled, his hands anchoring on Hanamiya’s hips. He knew what effect his hands had on Hanamiya, it had been one of the first things he learned about his new captain.

Hanamiya grasped at a spot on the wall behind Kiyoshi’s head as the ship shifted under them again. He rolled his hips over Kiyoshi’s, his breath taking on a ragged edge. His breathing warmed Kiyoshi’s cheek. “You bastard,” Hanamiya muttered.

“I’ve hardly done anything, Captain,” Kiyoshi said, squeezing Hanamiya’s backside. “But maybe you’d prefer if I left?”

“Shut up.” Hanamiya steadied his breath, and rested a hand on Kiyoshi’s chest. “Just as well we didn’t try to ransom you. We’d have ended up paying the navy to take you back.” He worked apart the buttons of Kiyoshi’s coat with one hand. The buttons were brass, he had already had to replace three of them. He made a poor sight, standing next to Hanamiya.

“I think I’d fetch quite a handsome sum, don’t you?”

“There’s not enough gold in the world to make up for all the trouble you’ve given me.” Hanamiya tilted his head to kiss him again, pushing his coat back, though he would never let him take it off entirely. Hanamiya took a certain kind of pleasure out of fucking him in his uniform. They’d been months in this sweltering part of the world and the sweat that made his shirt stick to his chest couldn’t be helped. His skin was probably flush, too, for as warm as he felt. He sat up to push Hanamiya’s hair back so he could kiss his throat.

Hanamiya let out a breath, hand splayed over Kiyoshi’s chest. They shifted in the narrow bed, Kiyoshi laying back with Hanamiya straddling him. Hanamiya pulled his shirt over his head, and Kiyoshi grasped him by the waist, pulling him closer. Hanamiya’s lean frame fit neatly in Kiyoshi’s hands, his skin damp with sweat. The rocking of the ship knocked them together, he could feel that Hanamiya was already hard, and his kisses were becoming more wanting.

Hanamiya claimed that Kiyoshi had been angling for this from the start—but if Kiyoshi replied that it was the reason Hanamiya had captured him in the first place, he would bluster and deny it as if he had been caught stealing sweets.

Hanamiya was grinding against Kiyoshi, panting. Kiyoshi slid his hands under the band of his trousers, squeezing Hanamiya’s ass when Hanamiya kissed him again. The buttons of his coat pressed between them, and Hanamiya fumbled at the front of Kiyoshi’s trousers. With Kiyoshi’s cock in his hand he slid down to kneel in front of the bed, resting his hands on Kiyoshi’s thighs.

He was eager and there was nothing elegant about it, the way he swallowed Kiyoshi down. Kiyoshi drew in a breath, trying to keep his wits about him. Kiyoshi brushed the hair out of Hanamiya’s face, watching him. Hanamiya squeezed his thighs.

The first time they had fallen together had been something like this; Kiyoshi in his uniform, one of them on their knees.

Hanamiya gave a last hard suck and rose, rooting through the pocket of his coat for something. Kiyoshi let out a laugh. “In your pocket?”

“Shut up.” Hanamiya retrieved the bottle, tossing it to Kiyoshi, and shucked off his trousers. He got onto the bed, propped up on his elbows, knees apart. Kiyoshi prepared Hanamiya slowly, kissing his way up Hanamiya’s stomach. Hanamiya squirmed impatiently, his fingers twisting in Kiyoshi’s coat. He started muttering curses as Kiyoshi spread him apart, and sucked in a breath when Kiyoshi pulled away, and pulled Hanamiya up into his lap.

Hanamiya grasped Kiyoshi’s cock, lining himself up while his free hand anchored him on Kiyoshi’s shoulder. Kiyoshi gripped Hanamiya’s hips, nuzzling his throat.

Hanamiya sank down with a groan, probably faster than was comfortable. His fingers dug into the back of Kiyoshi’s neck as he moved, panting. His skin flushed a rosy color, his cheeks flamed with splotches of red. Kiyoshi kissed his face, his throat, his chest.

A fist slammed on the other side of the door, and Hanamiya spat a curse into Kiyoshi’s neck.

“Captain,” Hara called, with a voice that said he knew exactly what he was interrupting, “You’re needed.”

“Fuck off!” Hanamiya snarled. Hara laughed and went away. Kiyoshi wrapped a hand around Hanamiya’s cock, stroking in time with Hanamiya’s own movements. Makoto pressed his face into Kiyoshi’s shoulder, shoving his knees into the bed to keep up the riding.

Hanamiya’s groans swirled in Teppei’s blood. He gripped a hand under Hanamiya’s ass, keeping him steady as his movements became more erratic. Hanamiya clutched his shoulders, panting like a man just surfaced from near drowning, urging Kiyoshi on. He buried a choked moan in the front of Kiyoshi’s coat, coming all over Kiyoshi’s hand.

Kiyoshi flipped him over on the bed, pulling Hanamiya’s legs up around his waist. He crushed Hanamiya’s mouth under his own in a long kiss, the changed angle letting him set the pace. “It’s a shame, Captain,” Kiyoshi breathed, “that you’ll never get to see me in an admiral’s uniform.”

“The navy doesn’t give ships to men who fuck pirates,” Hanamiya replied.

Kiyoshi kissed him again, sighing into Hanamiya’s mouth when he came. He lingered for a moment, with kisses and soft touches that Hanamiya only wouldn’t complain about in the moments after. He shifted onto his side in the narrow bed, catching his breath. Hanamiya sat up, letting out a breath. “An admiral,” he snorted. “The navy would have ruined itself, giving you an admiralty.” He ran his fingers back through his hair. “How much do you suppose we can get for the crew in our hold?”

“The shipping company is wealthy, and we’ve already sold the ship. That’ll hurt how much we can take in ransom, but I don’t think the loss will be much.” Kiyoshi traced circles on Hanamiya’s arm. “What are you going to do when this uniform of mine falls apart?”

Hanamiya thumbed the buttons, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’ll steal you a new one.”


End file.
